President to Boss
by AliceVermillion
Summary: All he knew was that he's being followed by a baby claiming that he's a hitman and was here to train him to be a mafia boss. And damn he still have a student council to handle. AU, Smart!Tsuna
1. Prologue: Student Council President

**President to Boss**

* * *

**_Prologue: Student Council President_**

* * *

_6:15 am; Sawada Household_

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun! Are you up?" Shouted Sawada Nana from downstairs when her son still haven't come down for breakfast. It's already 15 minutes late since the usual time and it makes her worried, well, not really. She's actually glad that her 'Tsu-kun' decided to slack off for the day. He's always so hardworking because he said he wants to maintain his grades. That and because of his work at school. And so, without a response, Nana decided to personally wake her son.

***Knock! Knock!***

"Tsu-kun! Aren't you going to school? Tsu-kun?" Nana called as she knocked on the door. There's still no response so she repeated it. After doing it a few more times and there's still no answer, she slowly pushed the door open and peeked only to find the room empty. She sighed. Her 'Tsu-kun' decided to go to school early - scratch that- VERY early again. She was really hoping to find a sleeping 'Tsu-kun' but he managed to get up earlier than her...again.

Oh how she missed him, now how can she tell the news about the new tutor? It can't be helped. He must be very busy. So deciding to tell him later, Nana went down and found a baby wearing fedora claiming to be the new tutor.

"Ciaossu!"

* * *

_6:15 am; Namimori Middle School_

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Seitokaichou!" The perfectly lined disciplinary committee members greeted and bowed the moment they saw their student council president enter the school grounds. Even the early students did the same.

Said president sighed before smiling. He's already far too accustomed to complain. "Ohayou Gozaimasu!" He greeted back and dismissed them before turning his head to the Vice President of the DC. "Ohayou Kusakabe-san!"

"Tsunayoshi-sama. What brings you here early today?" Kusakabe asked as he escorted Tsuna to his office. Though it is not their job to concern about the student council, they are too fond of the brunet to actually not to. And anyone who their leader acknowledges will also be given respect.

Tsuna pondered for a bit before actually answering. Why did he go to school early? Then he remembered... "I just wanted peace Kusakabe-san. You know how my members are."

Kusakabe nodded agreeing with the answer and continued walking. The trip to the office was indeed quiet and peaceful. Very few students are roaming along the corridors and they would stop just to greet their president. With one last turn at the corner, they're already in front of the student council office. "We're here Tsunayoshi-sama. Anything else?"

"Hmm... Can you call Kyoya for me?" And with that said, Kusakabe left leaving Tsuna on his own.

* * *

With one deep sigh, Tsuna slump onto his seat in the student council room. In front of him is one huge pile of club formation requests, funds increase request, and other stupid paperworks the principal has given him. This is the other reason why he went to school early aside from peace. To finish this annoying mountain of paper before class starts. So picking up and wearing his eyeglasses, he ready himself to work.

But unfortunately for him, when he was about to start working, after carefully organizing the papers, the door was slammed open revealing a slightly grumpy skylark at the door. "Omnivore. I'll bite you to death."

"Hello to you too Kyoya." Tsuna greeted as he continued to sign the papers in front of him. "So what's the news?" He asked but got no answer. Instead, a flash of silver and black came across him as he barely dodged it causing the papers to scatter around."What gives Kyoya?!"

"Hn. Those kendo herbivores are causing trouble again. So I have bitten them to death." Was the only thing the skylark replied before leaving a poor, bewildered president behind.

Tsuna just stared at the leaving figure and grumbled as he picked up the mess the prefect made. Now he wonders why the heck did he even signed up for this. Oh wait, he didn't even signed up. He was forced by those crazy people he called friends. Oh well, now all he have to do is be a good president and a rolemodel then he can achieve his pretty little goal.

Now standing up, with organized papers on his hands, he began to continue his work before those other crazy people arrive. After all, he still have a suspicious baby to settle hiding on top of a tree.

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola Tenth candidate. According to him, he's supposed to be a clumsy no-good student with grades below average. Now why am I not seeing any of the sort? Damn that Iemitsu."

* * *

**A/N: Okay.. I'm really sorry for making another fic! Please forgive me! The plot bunnies are attacking my mind.. I still have to free 7 more. So until that, wait for the new chapter of HDB.. Thanks! Anyway, I'm alive! Hahaha! Thank you for wishing me well when I was sick... Now I'm just busy with college.. hehehe**

**So, for this story, Tsuna will not be dame and will be in the student council, okay? And this is just the prologue, you won't see anything interesting here.. just wait for the story to progress! Questions will be answered next chapter so for now, please Follow, Fave, And Review!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tutor Meets Student

**President to Boss**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Tutor meets student**_

* * *

Reborn looked up at the house in front of him. The name 'Sawada' is neatly placed at the gate. Starting today, he will torture- train Sawada Tsunayoshi to be the next Vongola boss. When he was about to enter the household, he heard a woman's voice calling for someone.

"Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun! Are you up?"

Reborn recognized this as Sawada Nana's voice as she is the only known woman in this house. Then after he heard her go upstairs, he began to sneak up inside and ready himself to meet his new student. He smirk when he heard her call a few more times without a response. He guessed his student really likes to slack off judging from how Nana is waking him up. More or less, the information they gave to him is correct. He's going to have fun tor-tutoring this new student of his. Oh, how he was wrong.

Sensing someone going down and believing it was his student, he called Leon, his shape-shifting partner, and made him transform into a gun. What he didn't expect though that it's only Nana who came down. So he quickly placed Leon back on his fedora. "Ciaossu!" He greeted.

Nana raised her eyebrows. What is this little kid doing here? Though she already had a hunch on who he is, it won't hurt to know. So doing the most logical thing to do, she asked. "Ara? Are you lost little one? I can return you back to your parents."

Reborn twitched when he was once again called a little kid. He's the greatest hitman and definitely not a lost little kid. But he had to keep it to himself. He is, after all, dealing with the wife of the young lion of the vongola. You would never know what she is capable of. "I'm the new tutor." He simply replied.

Nana blinked and tried to stifle a giggle eventhough that's not what she's feeling on the inside. She still have to act naive for the sake of secrecy and no one would worry that way. She knew she's already in front of someone dangerous who will take her Tsu-kun away. "Sorry about that. I was just surprised. I didn't expect the tutor to be you. So I take it that you're Reborn-san?"

Reborn nodded as he eyed Nana's every movement. So far, there's no hint that she knew about the mafia. But suspiciously, she didn't even question why a baby would tutor her son. Naive. The information on that one is correct. "Yes, my name is Reborn Sawada-san. And I'm here to tutor your son."

"That's great! I'm sure you'll take good care of my son. Oh and please, just call me mama. Have you eaten breakfast?" Nana chirped as she display her best courtesy. First list on her job is to make sure her guests would be treated the best.

Reborn shook his head as he politely refused. He doesn't have time to be eating breakfast when he still have many things to do. Mainly, meet his student. "It's okay Mama. But may I ask, where is Tsunayoshi?"

Nana continued to smile as if the question doesn't bother her. She's trying her best to delay their meeting but it just can't be help. "If you're searching for Tsu-kun, he should be at school now. He's still have work to do at school you see." She explained.

Reborn perked up at what Nana had said. Work? Now he's curious. "What kind of work?"

"It's better if you see it for yourself. It's still early before classes start. You can still go there. I'm sure Tsu-kun won't mind." Nana said.

Reborn nodded and thanked Nana before heading off. It's time to see this Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Back at the house, Nana's smile turned into a frown of worry once Reborn is out of view. How she had wished she didn't accept the offer. "It's already time huh? Tsu-kun, be careful."

* * *

To say Reborn was shocked is an understatement. He was more than shocked to see every student would stop and greet his supposed Dame-student. And he would be stupid enough to think that an UMA replaced him to this one. According to what that damn CEDEF leader had told him, his son is supposedly really clumsy and a no-good student with grades below average. Now he could only assume that this is fake.

He continued to spy on his student whilst he was being escorted by one of the DC members until they were in front of a certain office. 'This must the work Mama is saying.' He thought as he moved closer. He watched as his student carefully organized that mountain of paperworks in front of him to actually sign it. A student volunteer perhaps? Then he saw how he barely dodged a certain prefect's attack. Interesting, he knew how strong that skylark is. To be able to dodge an attack is really a miracle. But the most thing he didn't expect was that his target, er, student looked up from where he is carefully hiding.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. No one should be able to tell where he is. He doesn't even know if it's just plain coincidence or he really knew he was there. His hyper intuition should not have been awaken yet but proof is already in front of his eyes. Sawada Tsunayoshi is more than what he seems. Now he just need to observe him to update his information because one humiliation is enough for the day.

* * *

_"Tsuna, be a good boy while Daddy is gone okay?"_

"na...Tsuna... Tsuna!" Tsuna slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone shaking him and calling his name. When did he sleep? The last thing he remember was finishing those dreadful paperworks. Had he gone to sleep after that? He was so lost in thought that he had almost forgotten the person in front of him if not only for the shout given to him.

"TSUNA!"

"Ah yes?" Now that made him go back to reality. Being the president really does make wonders to your mind and body. It makes you insane.

"Geez Tsuna. I thought you weren't going to wake up. You must be really tired after finishing your work. Haha!" Said the raven-haired teen as he pointed the huge pile on Tsuna's desk.

Tsuna smiled and relaxed when he finally recognized the person in front of him. It was Yamamoto Takeshi. One of his crazy best friends, the baseball star, head of the sports department, and his secretary. "Good morning too Takeshi!" He greeted but afterwards frown when something seems missing.

Seeing the frown Tsuna had made, Takeshi grinned and tried reassuring him. "Don't worry! If you're looking for vice-chan, he said he had something to do and won't be back until it had settled. I don't know when though."

Tsuna nodded. At least he now knew where his vice president had gone. "You know, if he heard you say that nickname, he might make a ruckus." He pointed and both laughed. "By the way, what time is it?"

"It's already 7:30." Takeshi replied. "Do you want to go to class now?"

"Well, I don't have anything to do now and Kyoya's the one patrolling. So yeah, let's just go." Tsuna said as he stretched and went to door. But before he could go out, Takeshi grabbed his hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tsuna furrowed his eyebrow. He's sure that he had all his things but after seeing what Takeshi is pointing, he made an 'o' shape with his mouth. How could he have forgotten? So reaching out his pocket, he had brought out the proof of being the student council president. His armband.

* * *

"Yamada, please answer the equation on the board." Their science teacher, Nezu-sensei, called as he pointed the hardest question on the board. But poor Yamada doesn't even know the connection of this equation to their current lesson.

"Uhhh... 6?" He guessed but got it incorrect. And Nezu-sensei being Nezu-sensei started his ramblings.

"Tch. How can you even stay in this class? You're not even worthy to be taught by an elite like me. Now why don't you be like my favorite student. Even I'm sure he's going to be at a first-class university. Now Tsunayoshi-kun, why don't you answer this question and teach Yamada here a lesson?"

Tsuna, who was quietly watching the scene, mentally rolled his eyes when his name got called again by Nezu-sensei. He actually didn't like this teacher for having a favoritism and degrading all of the students except him. He already even knew he's lying about the elite and just not saying anything about it. If not only for the good reputation he's making, he already have done something about him. Oh wait, there's still something he can do.

So deciding to do it later, he stood up, fixed his glasses and answered the question. "The answer is 10, Sensei"

"Correct Tsunayoshi-kun. You may now seat." Nezu-sensei said and before he could rant again, Tsuna sat down and looked outside the window. Completely ignoring how Nezu-sensei called him the best and others. Though he didn't miss the rustling of the bush and glared at it.

* * *

***Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong***

"Yo Tsuna! Want to have lunch with me?" Takeshi asked. It was already lunch time after those boring classes. And everyone has already exited the room and went to eat.

But Tsuna shook his head and declined the offer. "Sorry Takeshi. Not today. I remembered that I still have something to do." It's true. He still have a suspicious baby to settle.

So going down the grounds to where he suspects the trespasser is hiding, he leaned on a tree and started talking. "You know, it's actually forbidden to go to school without a pass. So if you don't have one, I suggest you leave before our disciplinary prefect bite you to death."

Now, if you're actually passing there and saw the scene you would've said, "Oh, our president is talking to himself." But if you look closely, you'll see a perfectly disguised baby on top of the tree.

Reborn quirked an eyebrow when his student just threatened him with the skylark. It's actually amusing after what he found out today. His student is basically the top of the class and is respected throughout the school. Now he wondered when was the last time that damn Iemitsu visited his family. Now jumping from where he is, he decided to show himself. "Ciaossu."

Tsuna stared at the baby. He doesn't know why but he felt something dangerous from him. But he smiled nonetheless. "Ah. So you are the one who's spying on me this morning. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Student council president of Namimori Middle School." He introduced as he held out his hand.

Reborn on the other hand smirked. His student already have an aura to be the boss. Now he already anticipates on what would come. Reaching for the hand he also introduced himself. "Reborn and I'm here to tutor you and train you to be a mafia boss."

And Tsuna just swore his soul just came out of his body.

* * *

**A/N: First of all... *Gasp* OMG! It's only the prologue and I already got almost a hundred followers! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** **(Internet sucks... I'm supposed to post this 1 day after the prologue..-_-)**

**Okay, here's chapter 1! Okay I know I failed at humor... so anyways, what do you think? Haha! Now you know who the secretary is, but who is vice-chan? Or the treasurer? Or the General Affairs Manager? Well, you'll know. I plan to reveal them one by one. It's pretty obvious anyway. Oh and before I forget, I'm really not sure how the japanese student council works besides from what I researched and watched on anime XDD. (And also what I experienced at school) So if there's any mistake, please feel free to point it. Poor Yamada-san... I really pity him**

**And then here are some replies to your reviews: (I miss doing this)**

**khrforeverloveU: Yes, he knew Reborn was there and more or less, his HI have already awaken.. And I assure you, you all know who the members are.. I'm not too fond of OC. (I'm only putting OC as an extra).. Thank you for your review**

**XxX2Kuroyuki7XxX: Haha! Sorry... I'm quite known as a cliffhanger person... And for how Tsuna become so smart and cool, and how Iemitsu didn't know, well, yeah, let's just say something happened.. I'm going to reveal it sooner or later. thanks for your review!**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover: Oh yeah.. I forgot that story also has prez!Tsuna.. hahaha! (I love that story) And of course! I don't mind you adding this fic to your community.. I'm honored in fact! And thanks!**

**Skylar18: Good job at spotting that little detail! *Thumbs up* I can't believe someone noticed that.. hahaha! Well, anyways, I still can't reveal it.. Let's say it has something to do with family in general.. Thank you!**

**Thorn D. Cinni: I'm really really sorry for making another fic! *Bows* I can't really help myself... Don't worry, I've already written the whole plot for this.. (and just gonna free this story before I could update my other story again...) Ahh.. Sorry! And thanks for your review! (I'll try to update... I won't let you down!)**

**And for those whom I didn't reply: Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews! I love you all! :D**

**So now, I will be waiting for another set of reviews, follows, and faves!**

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2: Mafia Boss?

**President To Boss**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Mafia Boss?**_

* * *

"Mom, let me get this straight. What's this about a baby and a tutor." Tsuna asked the moment he enter the house with Reborn following him. No greetings or whatsoever. He needs to know now. He still can't forget what happened earlier.

**_Flasback_**

"Reborn and I'm here to tutor you and train you to be a mafia boss." The baby introduced as he also held out his hand.

Tsuna froze. Did he just hear him right? Mafia boss? "What... did you just say?" He asked trying to confirm it.

"I don't repeat what I say Dame-Tsuna."

This time, Tsuna twitched. How many years has it been the last time he heard that nickname? 9 years? 10 years? Well, it doesn't matter. It's a fact that he's not a dame anymore. "My apologies, Reborn-san, was it? But as you can see, I'm not a dame as you say I am."

But Reborn didn't back down from their little verbal fight. For him, it's quite fun to tease the brunet. And it seems like he doesn't want to be called Dame-Tsuna for a reason. There's still many secrets to reveal within this boy. "But Dame-Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna. You even let your prefect mess your papers earlier." He taunted and just like he assumed, Tsuna, though unnoticeable, is shaking.

_"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna."_

Tsuna cringed when a part of his memory played on his mind. Of all things, it has to be that one. 'Come on Tsuna. Calm down. It's already in the past. You are not what you used to be.' He then took a deep breath. "Is that so? Oh wait, why am I even talking to you?" He stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The perks of being the president. I'm talking to a baby who speaks of mafia so casually. I really should go to a psychiatrist"

Then suddenly, he felt something was about to attack him. He felt that he should move to the right and so he did. And at that moment, he saw Reborn flew past him and caught him.

Reborn never felt this annoyed before. He was the greatest hitman. How dare a mere brat dodge his attack? Moreover, caught him as if he is a baby. Reborn shadowed his eyes with his fedora. A dark aura surrounding him. He's going to pay.

Tsuna blinked at the baby in front of him as he felt the atmosphere getting colder. Is he angry? It's not his fault for dodging it. When he was always in danger, he always felt something to the point that he already trusted it.

"Let me go." Reborn growled as he wiggled his way out of Tsuna's hold.

Tsuna flinched and complied. Judging from experience, it's better to listen than going to the person's bad side. Though it doesn't mean that he will not listen to his 'feeling' anymore. "So, what now? Do you expect me to believe what you just said?"

"You have no choice Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, his eyes still shadowed by his fedora.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. Bothered by the name again. "Will you please stop calling me that?" Then at that moment, the school bell rang signalizing the end of lunch. Tsuna sighed. "I'll deal with you later with mom. I can't believe I just sacrificed my precious lunch time for you." And with that, he walked away leaving Reborn behind.

And Reborn, though he was still annoyed, he can't shake that feeling of excitement inside of him. With his student already achieved what he should not, he can't wait to torture him.

_**End**_

Back to the present, Nana stared at her son and smiled. "Oh! So you already met Reborn! Isn't it wonderful Tsu-kun? He said he will tutor you for free just give him meals and a place to stay. " She chirped at her son, but she knew better.

"Mom, you of all people should know that I don't need a tutor. My grades are perfectly fine. And I don't want to be tutored by a baby." Tsuna grumbled. He really can't believe his Mom just hired a baby for a tutor.

Reborn, who was silently listening to their conversation, finally decided to butt in when he heard the baby insult again. "I'm not a baby Dame-Tsuna." But this just made Tsuna snap.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that name?!" He shouted causing Nana to stare wide eyed at him. He soon realized what he had done and excuse himself to his room.

"Mama?" Reborn tried to comfort Nana but she shook her head and smiled despite her tears falling.

"Please take care of Tsu-kun."

* * *

_"Tsu-kun, Papa will be gone for a while. Take care of your mother for me."_

"And I just made a mess down there..." Tsuna sighed as he slumped onto his bed. He closed his eyes as he remembered the day his father left him with his mother. It wasn't the best memory he had after seeing his mother cry for days. He promised himself not to let that happen again.

Standing up, he took his phone and called his so-called genius friend. After a few rings, someone finally answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Ah! Shoichi! Hope I'm not disturbing you."

_"Tsunayoshi-kun! No, you're not disturbing me. So what's up?"_

"Do you have any news?"

_"Let's see... Apparently, he's still in Italy and that's all I can get. Their security is very strong that I'm having trouble to get in. I'm sorry."_

"No! It's okay! Thanks for the information! Bye." Tsuna then hang up and placed his phone back to where it belong. That's where he caught a glimpse at a paper on the wall. He smiled softly. He'll definitely complete his goal. "Someday, I'll definitely teach you your mistake. I'll prove to you that I can do what you can't." He was about to lay down when the door opened.

"Then why don't you become a mafia boss?"

'Oh yeah, there's still him.' "What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked not facing the baby.

"Mama said dinner is ready. I'm also here to explain about you being a mafia boss." Reborn casually said as he walked towards the brunet.

Tsuna frowned as he sensed Reborn. He doesn't like where their conversation is going. "I'm not hungry and I'm definitely not going to be a mafia boss. You don't need to explain." He replied as he sat over at the edge of his bed.

* * *

Reborn followed and sat beside Tsuna. "I told you, you don't have a choice." He said but got no reaction from Tsuna so he continued. "Nono's sons got killed mysteriously. Primo, your great-great-great-great-grandfather, moved to japan after the conflict with Secondo. And you know the rest. That means, you are the only heir left."

Tsuna still didn't move. Reborn was about to go out when Tsuna suddenly asked. "What famiglia?" Curiousity had gotten through him. It won't be that bad.

"Vongola Famiglia." Reborn answered as he smirked but he didn't miss how narrow Tsuna's eyes are.

Tsuna clenched his fist. Of all famiglia, of all problem he'd gone through, why the hell did he have to be involve with Vongola? That name who had put his family in danger countless of times. "I refuse. My decision is final. I won't be a mafia boss. Not now. Not ever."

"I'll still make you one wheter you refuse or not. That's my mission." Reborn said though he wonders what had made the brunet so angry?

"Try me." Tsuna growled and began covering himself with the blanket. "Now will you please excuse me. I still have to wake up early tomorrow." What trouble is he going to face again?

* * *

Reborn woke up to began torturing the brunet only to find his bed empty. The brunet wasn't kidding when he said he's going to wake up early. It's 5:00 am in the morning. He couldn't possibly go to school. Reborn decided to go down when he sensed someone in the kitchen. He peeked and saw the brunet cooking. He raised an eyebrow. Just how many talents does this kid have? "I didn't know you could cook."

"Now you know." Tsuna sarcastically said as he continued cooking.

Reborn on the other hand went and sat on one of the chairs at the table. From there he could see what Tsuna is cooking. Eggs and bacon. A typical breakfast but for him there's still something missing. "Make me an espresso." He ordered and before he knew it, an espresso was in front of him plus the eggs and bacon. He looked at Tsuna who just shrugged and sat across him.

They ate in silence. Only the clattering of utensils can be heard. And Reborn, as much as he hate to say it, the brunet can cook. He's very picky about foods and drinks but the brunet has met his standard. Well, it's not like he's going to announce it. After eating, Reborn just watched Tsuna as he washed the dishes and made some breakfast for his mother, when he asked.

"So you are the student council president?" He got a nod from Tsuna. "How?"

"I don't want it at first but my friends practically forced me into it. And before I knew it, I won." He explained in which Reborn frowned. He wanted a detailed explanation. Maybe the brunet is still angry at him? Wait, why does he have to worry.

"Are you going to school now?" He asked again and got another nod. Now he's just going to stalk him for a while.

Tsuna sighed as he walked towards school. He just know Reborn is somewhere behind his back. "Reborn, you can just come out you know." He said.

Reborn, just as he thought, jumped from behind and hopped onto his head. "Ciaossu."

They continued to walk until they reached their destination. It was perfectly fine until one student approached Tsuna.

"Seitokaichou!" The student shouted.

Tsuna turned and smiled but seeing the student catching his breath and a little nervous, his smile faltered. "Yes?"

"M-mochida-senpai is a-asking you for a c-challenge."

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is chapter 2... Hmmm And it's short.. I really can't make long chapters consists of 5k word.. but I'm trying to keep it at least 2k words.. :) And it seems that everyone loves Tsuna with an eyeglass! XDD ****Anyway, Sorry for the cliffhanger again! Hahaha! Next chapter will be Mochida vs. Tsuna :D **

**I just realized, my other story, he deserves better, had its anniversary last june 7! Hahaha! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! Though I failed to update though -_- **

**PS: Follow me on instagram! XDD: alicevermillion27**

**REPLIES!**

**XxX2Kuroyuki7XxX: Hmmm.. Someday... Reborn will torture him someday! XDD And about Nana, I'll always love her with different personality.. You know how I made Nana in HDB.. And you'll know who vice-chan soon! Thanks for the review! I'll try my best to update.**

**Guest-san: I really can't promise longer chaps.. But thank you!**

**Flandre Red Scarlet: IMOUTO-CHAN! Hahaha! Thank you for reviewing! Hahaha XDD**

**To Others whom I didn't reply: OMG! THANK YOU! hahaha! I can't promise faster updates though because of college but I'll try my best not to abandon this story!1 Love you!**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and fave! Hoping for more! I might draw Tsuna with the eyeglass! *Died from nosebleed*  
**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3: Failed Dying Will Time

**President to Boss**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Failed Dying Will Time**

* * *

"M-mochida-senpai is asking you for a c-challenge."

"What now?" Tsuna grumbled. This is one of many reasons why he doesn't want to become the president. Like Tsuna, Mochida was also a candidate to become the president but unfortunately due to Tsuna's overwhelming number of votes, he lost the match and ever since, he kept pestering Tsuna.

Tsuna was about to ignore, Mochida's challenge when suddenly, the student stopped him. "Seitokaichou, wait! Mochida-senpai also said that if you don't come, something bad will happen to Kyoko-chan!" He added in a panic state. Well, whoever want to see their school idol in danger?

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose. He's getting annoyed by the minute and it's only 6:45 in the morning. "Ugh... Now he even bothered my treasurer. Where is he?!" He asked making sure he won't scare the student with his bad mood. No one wants to be a victim of the "President's Wrath" that is on par with Hibari's.

The student then quickly pointed at the gym and watched as Tsuna ran off at full speed. "Poor Mochida-senpai."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at the gym...**_

"Bwahahaha! I could finally get revenge on Dame-Tsuna. That twerp doesn't even deserve to be on that position, I do. I will humiliate him in front of every student like what he did to me last year." The kendo club president, Mochida confidently announced while waiting for his target. Though almost all of the students there opposed his idea especially a certain auburn-haired girl.

"Tsuna-kun would never lose to you, Mochida-senpai!"

"Tsk tsk... Kyoko-chan. I will make sure he will. Now while he's still not here, shall we play a little game?" Mochida said as he moved closer to the girl beside him until...

"Lay your hands off of her, you perverted jerk!" The girl's best friend shouted.

"Shut up woman! I don't care if you are the general affairs manager, I didn't invite you here!" Mochida snarled at her as he slowly kept his distance.

"At least we do our jobs better than your party will probably be." Hana snorted as she walked towards her friend. "Are you okay Kyoko? That perverted monkey didn't do anything to you, right?"

Kyoko nodded indicating that she was alright and closed her eyes. She just wished this would all end. "Tsuna-kun..."

* * *

When Tsuna arrived at his destination, the gym was already filled with students. Some are gossiping, some are cheering, some are betting, and some have banners with the words 'Mochida-senpai Go!' or 'For the win Prez!' as seen through the windows.

Tsuna sighed at the sight. He just hopes that he won't get in trouble with Hibari. He walked around outside a little bit until he saw a familiar raven-haired.

"Takeshi!" He called.

The raven-haired teen turned around recognizing the voice and smiled. "Yo Tsuna! Who's that kid on your shoulder? I didn't know you have a little brother." He said as he waved his hand in front of Reborn.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, he's-" He tried to explain but Reborn beat him to it.

"Ciaossu Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm Tsuna's home tutor, Reborn." Reborn greeted as he hopped from Tsuna's shoulder to Takeshi's shoulder which he didn't mind.

"Oh how cool! I wish I also have a home tutor. Can I also be your student? Haha!" Takeshi asked then suddenly, there's an evil glint in Reborn's eyes.

"Hn. You have great reflexes and could beneficial to Tsuna's famiglia. Are you willing to be one of Tsuna's guardians?"

"Of course! I am always ready whenever Tsuna is. I'll join wherever he is. I owe him my life, after all." Takeshi replied after he remembered everything Tsuna had done for him.

Reborn smirked and tipped the brim of his hat. That's an answer he wanted to hear. The position of rain guardian is now secured. "Then get ready for trainings."

"Bring it on." Takeshi said as narrowed his eyes and posed as if he's holding a sword while he actually holds his baseball bat.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing? Reborn! Why do you have to drag Takeshi into your mafia mess?!" Tsuna exclaimed after he realized what Reborn had just said.

Sensing his distress, Takeshi swung his arm over Tsuna to calm him down. "Relax Tsuna. It's only a game, right? And I'm sure vice-chan would also love to join."

Seriously at this moment, Tsuna felt a strong urge to facepalm at his oblivious friend but couldn't. "Okay fine, enough with that topic. More importantly, have you seen Mochida-senpai?"

"Yup! He is inside the gym. He really overdid it this time, ne Tsuna?" Takeshi answered. "Shall we go inside then? We can't keep Sasagawa waiting."

Without another word, Tsuna nodded and opened the doors of the gym.

.

.

.

"Ah! It's Seitokaichou!" One student shouted and almost everyone had their eyes on Tsuna and bowed in respect... except for one.

"Finally! How long do you intend to keep me waiting, Dame-Tsuna?" Mochida teased with his evil grin that he failed to notice Tsuna's flinch.

This is one thing Tsuna hated about Mochida. He's one of the people who still calls him the name he despises the most. So he tried his best to stay calm and ignore it. "What do you want now, Mochida-senpai? What's the meaning of this?"

"Pfft... Hahaha! This, my dear president, is what you call payback time for all what you did to me." He said as he got his shinai, a wooden sword used in kendo, and pointed it on Tsuna. "I challenge you to a kendo match."

After saying that, Tsuna just can't help but sense something fishy about this whole match so he asked. "What's the catch?"

Mochida smirked. "That's a good question but that's simple. If I win, you'll have to step down being the student council president. And if you win, you can ask whatever you want. Oh and as a bonus prize, whoever wins the match could get Kyoko-chan." Cue: background protests.

"Prize?!" Kyoko exclaimed. She can't believe Mochida is doing this to her.

"You really are a heartless, perverted jerk, you monkey! Tch. Oi Tsuna, you better win this!" Hana yelled in the background. Even Kyoko is wishing him to win.

Tsuna look at them and smiled softly. Kyoko and Hana are his two precious members and friends. He won't let them down. "Fine. I accept your challenge. Now allow me to say my conditions. If I win, I'll disband this club and make sure you quit bothering all the members of the current student council. Is that a deal?"

Mochida shivered. The temperature just got cold and the brunet's changed into a scary one but that won't stop him from agreeing. "I-it's a deal."

* * *

"The rule is simple. The first one to get an ippon wins. Just one point." Mochida explained after they both got into their proper gear._ 'Heh. I will definitely win. Dame-Tsuna's gear is heavier than mine. He can't move in those. And also, the judge is my underclassmen so no matter what happens, his flag won't be raised.'_

Tsuna nodded and readied himself. As he began to move though, he immediately notice something odd. Isn't his gear and shinai quite heavy? He must do something about it. _'Damn. So this is his cheat. I should've known. But I won't lose.'_ Then he looked at Mochida. He isn't wearing any head gear.

"Mochida-senpai, I think you're forgetting something."

Mochida quirked an eyebrow but then he saw where Tsuna is pointing. "Oh that? Since you're just a novice, I doubt you could hit me hard or even hit me at all. Hahaha!" He laughed but stopped when he heard some clattering.

"Then to be fair, I'll also take these off." Tsuna then threw his head gear to the side. At least that's one less weight. "Is that okay."

"Hmph. Suit yourself. Don't blame me if I hit your head."

Then once again, they readied themselves to fight. "Ready... Start!" After exchanging their bows, Mochida was the first one to attack and though Tsuna could easily evade that, he had difficulty.

Mochida continued to attack and Tsuna luckily managed to avoid them all though the gear's weight is not really helping at all. At the last strike, Tsuna tried to dodge it but unfortunately, he lost his balance and fell to his knees.

"What's the matter pres? You've been dodging since. Are you afraid to lose your position? Or you just being reverted to Dame-Tsuna again?" Mochida taunted and lifted his wooden sword.

His usual reaction, Tsuna twitched. How many times do they have to make him remember his past? When will they stop? Now he have to prove it to them. He swore to himself that he would never be called that name again. Not now, not ever. And so, he shadowed his eyes and took off his glasses.

"This is now your end, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

**_*Clang*_**

"Sorry, but I really don't plan to lose here."

* * *

Reborn, after he managed to sneak off from Takeshi, watched his student's battle from upstairs. He watched his every move and how he dodged his enemy's every single attack. To tell you the truth, he was quite amazed how Tsuna came this far all by himself.

He continued to watch the match until he saw Tsuna fell down. He knew that it's already time to try the dying will bullets. He called his partner, Leon, and made him shape shift as a rifle and pointed it exactly at Tsuna, completely ignoring the newcomer beside him.

"This is now your end, Sawada Tsunayoshi." At this point, he was about to shoot when that same newcomer stopped him.

"Akanbou, watch." It was Hibari Kyoya telling him to stop and so he did. Something he doesn't know will definitely happen.

**_*Clang*_**

"Sorry but I really don't plan to lose here" Reborn heard Tsuna say and then there he saw, Tsuna's eyes wasn't in its original color. It's already in its sunset hue. And his aura became different. It was like he was in hyper dying will mode without the sky flames. Reborn then smirked. If he is already this strong then what more if he could bring out his full potential.

He kept his gun for now and continued to observe. Though there's something bothering him. What happened to Tsuna and how did Hibari know?

* * *

Mochida gulped as he dodge Tsuna's quick attack by hair's breath. He is now scared. How did Tsuna changed so suddenly?

"Mochida-senpai, I'm not afraid to step down from my position but involving my friends is a whole lot different matter. Even calling me 'no good' after all my hard work." Tsuna seriously said and with just another shot, Mochida was unconscious.

The gym fell silent. They comprehend what just happened. Even the judge was frozen in place before Tsuna looked at him and smiled. His eyes also went back to normal. It was all so fast. One moment their president is losing and the next thing they knew, his flag is raised. Wait, he won?

"YEAH! GO SEITOKAICHOU! CONGRATULATIONS!" Everybody cheered and surrounded Tsuna. Others are even counting their money for the bets.

"Tsuna-kun, congratulations! And thank you very much!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Serves him right." Hana said.

"That was really cool Tsuna!" Takeshi cheered.

Tsuna just grinned at them and gave them a victory sign. All of the students are happy except for some who are crying and went in front of Tsuna, bowing.

"Seitokaichou, we're begging you! Please don't disband our club. This is the only place we have. And even if Mochida-senpai's attitude is like that, we still love him as our captain. He's also good at teaching us. We also won't let him bother you from now on. So please..." All the kendo members begged and even knelt.

Tsuna sighed. In truth, he didn't really intend to disband their club. He just said that to make the match serious. He also didn't expect them to beg like that. "Everyone, please stand up and stop crying. I won't disband your club but... you'll be suspended for a month. After that, you may continue your activities."

The kendo members didn't get it at first bur as the words finally sink in, they cried in joy. They can't believe they're not going to be separated. "Thank you Seitokaichou! You're the best."

Tsuna smiled. "Just behave from now on. I heard some reports about you." He said when he felt some danger lurking ahead. Oh how he could have forget about him.

"Aren't you done yet, omnivore?"

"Kyoya! Uhm... hi?" Tsuna nervously said as he stepped back but that didn't stop Hibari from bringing out his tonfas.

"For crowding, making a ruckus early in the morning, and being untidy, I'll bite you to death."

"WAIT!" Well, at least all's well that ends well.

* * *

"Ciaossu! Come tomorrow at Namimori Middle."

...

"Hn. Then I'll make the preparations. Just go to where I told you."

...

**_*Click*_**

* * *

**_Next Chapter: You're Back, Vice-chan!_**

* * *

**A/N: So... uhm... hi? I've come back from months of absence... I'm really sorry! TTATT. Well, you know... I'm now a college student so I don't have all the time to write stories. To tell you the truth, I still have a lot to do but since I'm already feeling guilty for not updating and leaving you guys, I have updated this story. Probably my other story, HDB next.**

**Thanks for still reading and supporting all this time. It really means a lot to me. But I also hope you understand my situation :D**

**So about this chapter... hmmm.. after a long time of no writing, I don't know now if my writing is still good. but meh. hahaha! So next I'll reveal the vice pres which you all probably have guessed. I hope you liked this chap though. I'll also reveal how Tsuna got the position soon enough.**

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews!**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 4: You're Back, Vice-chan!

_**Chapter 4: You're Back Vice-Chan!**_

* * *

"I still can't believe Kyoya did that!" Tsuna whined as he fixed his wounds in the infirmary. After the fight with Mochida, Hibari gone and went on rampage. He's only target was Tsuna though.

"Because you're such a wimp."

Tsuna was slightly startled at the newcomer but when he saw who it was, he sighed. He should've known with that squeaky voice. "I am not."

Reborn snorted and sat beside Tsuna as he watched him tend to himself. "Hn. But that was a good fight." To be honest, he was quite proud at his student to pull a stunt like that even without him but not enough to consider it as his own.

Tsuna slightly blushed at the compliment. His ears are getting red. He's not quite used about good words in his fights. "Thanks." Although, the next words doesn't really ring on his ears.

"It was very befitting of a Mafia Boss." Reborn smirked when he saw Tsuna's reaction. It's not that he really likes teasing Tsuna, he's just really amused about his past. One thing he likes was solving mysteries and this one has yet to be solved.

"I told you I'm not going to be a mafia boss." Tsuna replied in a deep calm voice. His decision was already final and he won't ever change it.

Reborn just sighed though. Is it just him or is it already really tiring to have this argument over and over again. "And I told you, you have no choice." Then there was this long awkward silence. Both having a staring contest in which there's a silent rule saying whoever loses will have to submit. They didn't even realized that the door slammed open.

"Yo Tsuna!" Takeshi greeted but as soon as he step foot inside the clinic, he already sensed this gloomy aura. Deciding not to break it, he slowly stepped away. "I guess I'll just come back later."

That brought Tsuna back out to reality. "Wait, Takeshi! What brings you here?"

Takeshi grinned when Tsuna finally noticed him and went back further into the room. He also silently greeted the baby beside him. "I'm just checking you on. Want me to help?" He answered.

Tsuna kindly refused the offer seeing as he was already done patching himself up. "No thanks, I'm fine." With one last look at his work, he began to stand up, readying for their class. They were about to go out when their school bell rung.

***Ring***

Both Tsuna and Takeshi looked at each other. Panic was already etched on their face. The school bell means class is almost starting. "Better hurry up!" Takeshi exclaimed as they hurriedly walked to their classroom as running isn't an option. They don't want to be bitten to death by a certain skylark with two reasons now, don't they?

* * *

Luckily for them, they reached the classroom in time and now, they are already starting their lesson. As for Tsuna, he had this bored look on his face. Yet again, he already knew the lesson so nothing's going to change if he actually listened or not. He was just dawdling. He looked around the room as if he's searching something. 'Takeshi is sleeping as usual, Kyoko-chan and Hana are really focused on the topic' Then his eyes landed on the vacant seat on the front row where his vice president is supposed to be. 'Hmmm... he's still not here huh."

It's been almost two days, today's the 2nd, his vice was absent. He didn't even know why. He sighed when he realized there's really nothing he could do. Finally deciding to listen to his teacher for once, he propped back to his seat properly when a paper airplane landed on his table. 'What's this?' Curiously, he picked it up and tried to open it. He already somewhat knew who it came from considering that it's from outside.

'Go to the back school later.'

* * *

At lunch, Tsuna did as he was told. He was already in the back part of the school expecting someone to be there but there was no soul in sight. Was that just a prank? "Uhh... Hello?" He tried calling but nobody answered. He was about to go back when a flash of red passed his eyes and before he knew it, it exploded.

***Boom!***

"Heh. You're the Vongola Decimo? You really have a scrawny body." Tsuna squinted his eyes. He could definitely see a figure on the other end but the thick smoke was blocking his identity. Although, he didn't fail to recognize that familiar voice.

"Huh?" He said as he coughed the smoke from his lungs. Then after a second, something shift on his shoulder.

"Hayato Gokudera, also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato. It's said that he can hide dynamites in different parts of his body." Reborn informed and this time Tsuna knitted his eyebrows.

As the smoke dissipated, Tsuna could already recognize who was the other person and it confirmed his suspections. He definitely knew this person. It was his trusted vice president. "Hayato?"

The silveret who had this scowl on his face began to look confused and shocked on what he is seeing that he dropped all the dynamites he's holding. "S-seitokaichou! What are you doing here?"

"Uhm... I could ask you the same thing."

Sensing their confusion, Reborn jumped off from Tsuna's shoulder and greeted the silveret teen. "Ciaossu!"

"Reborn-san! I thought you said I'm gonna meet the Vongola Tenth." Hayato exclaimed when he saw the hitman. He just can't believe what he is seeing. He thought maybe Reborn made a mistake but that's not the case.

"That's right. You're already looking at him." Reborn explained with a proud smirk on his face. Can't this be any better? Who knew they knew each other. A close one at that.

"Wha-" Hayato tried to protest but he was beaten by Tsuna's whine.

"Reborn! I told you I'm not going to be a boss nor am I the Vongola Tenth."

Then Hayato realized it. Tsuna really do have knowledge about Vongola Decimo. He then began to bow in front of him, refusing to make eye contact. "Seitokaichou, no, Juudaime! I'm really sorry I haven't known before. I failed as a right hand man! Please still let me by your side!"

Tsuna just sighed. He already knew Hayato is going to do that anytime soon. So, he reached for his shoulders, encouraging him to look up. "Hayato, please stand up. You heard me, right? I'm not gonna accept the position and our friendship will not changed. And please drop the new nickname part."

As soon as he said that, Hayato began to cheer up. Imaginary dog ears and tail can be actually seen and if you look closely enough, you can even see some sparkles in the background. That's just how grateful Hayato look. Like a lost puppy who found a new master. "Juudaime, I'm gonna protect you no matter what and I'll follow you for the rest of my life. Juudaime will always be juudaime."

"Hayato."

"Sorry, Tsuna-sama."

"Isn't that great Tsuna. You earned your first subordinate as a boss." Reborn said and Tsuna just can't help but to grumble.

* * *

"I didn't know you were in the mafia, Hayato." Tsuna started. They were in the student council office not even bothering to go to class. They're already late anyway.

Hayato bowed again, this time hitting his head on the floor. "I'm really sorry, Tsuna-sama! I was going to tell you sooner but you told me how you hated the mafia. So, I thought if you knew, you'll leave me."

And that caught Reborn's attention. 'So, Tsuna hated the mafia huh?' He was just on the side listening but the topic was really getting better.

"Hayato, whatever happens I won't hate you. You're my first and best friend remember? Together with Takeshi too!" Tsuna explained as he tried to make Hayato stand up again.

"But-"

"No buts. More importantly, why didn't you tell me that you will be gone in the past few days?" Tsuna asked. He was really curious now.

"Actually, Tsuna-sama, I was just gonna restock my dynamites when Reborn-san called me." Hayato replied as he went to his own desk.

Tsuna rolled his eyes and rest his head on his hands. 'Of course, Reborn. I should have known.' "And?"

"He said that I should be here today to test the Vongola Tenth but when I said that I'm already here, he told me that he will go and make preparations while I prepare myself."

Tsuna nodded in understanding as he brought out the piece of paper he got earlier from his pocket. "Hence, why I got this letter."

After that was silence, but not until Hayato broke it. "But really, Tsuna-sama, I still can't believe you're going to be Vongola Tenth! Not that you're unworthy, you're more than worthy!"

"Hayato, please. I'm not going to be a boss."

Finally deciding to butt in, Reborn jumped from where he was to their front. "But sooner or later you will. You can't refuse your bloodline Tsuna." Then he turned to Hayato though Tsuna's expression didn't go unnoticed. "Speaking to that matter, I thought you were in Italy, Gokudera. Why are you here in Japan? How did you two meet?"

"Reborn-san, It's actually a long story."

"Hn. I'm all ears."

_**Flashback**_

" Get out, brat! I don't need you in the famiglia!" A man in black, probably the boss, shouted as he kicked Hayato out of his house. Hayato groaned in pain but he stood up nonetheless.

_'And that was another famiglia who kicked me out though, I was getting enough of their treatment anyway. I was wandering around when I overheard two people talking'_

"You're going to Japan?" A man asked while another man nodded and answered.

"Yup and when I'm successful, they're finally going to notice me." Hayato was just around the corner as he listened to this conversation. Though, the last sentence struck him .

_'That piqued my interest so I decided to follow him. Before I knew it, I was in japan.'_

Hayato was walking around. He didn't even know why he went and follow that guy then landed on Japan. He didn't know if it was just his gut feeling but he feels that something was gonna happen. He turned around the next intersection when he saw the man he was following, holding a gun up. And on the other side, a kid shorter than him.

"Goodbye, young lion's son." Was what he heard.

_'I actually didn't know what to do then but suddenly that kid-Tsuna-sama actually fought back'_

Panic has arised Hayato when he saw the gun pointed at the kid no less. He was supposed to be arrogant but something inside him felt warm. He stared at the brunet when he saw his eyes changed color. A sunset hue; A color of the sky. He was too stunned in awe that he didn't realized the brunet approaching him.

"Watch out!"

Hayato slowly opened his eyes. When had he closed them? What greeted him though was the kid.

"Are you okay?" The brunet asked and Hayato just nodded. He didn't know what happened but he saw his eyes back in its chocolate brown. He then looked at his surroundings to check something unusual when he felt something wet and the smell of something metallic had given it away.

Blood was dripping from the kid's shoulder and there's clearly a bullet hole in there but he also didn't fail to see the man lying not too far. He went wide eyed. He didn't know what to do. Someone just saved him from death and a stranger at that. He was too shocked to even moved but he was no heartless. He was about to reach for the brunet when he smiled. A bright smile but Hayato knew there was pain underneath.

"Next time, please be careful." And the kid left and Hayato didn't have the chance to help him.

_'I followed him everyday, after that. I asked all the neighborhood about him and that was until I decided to enroll in here.'_

"Please introduce yourself, Gokudera-kun." The teacher said after he announced that they have a new transfer student at the whole class.

Hayato glared at them, annoyed by their appearance but he did it, nonetheless. "Tch. Gokudera Hayato." He then scanned the room and when he finally found who he was looking for, he began to walk towards him.

All the students whom Hayato passed coward in fear that he might hurt them but when he stopped, there's just confusion. "Tsuna, do you know him?" A raven-haired teen asked his seatmate whereas he shook his head.

Hayato felt dejected when the brunet who saved him didn't even remember him but he still did his 180 degree personality switch. He began to bow, dogeza styled, in order to show his respect. "How can I ever repay you?!"

_**End**_

"And ever since then, he kept bugging me until we became close friends." Tsuna said as he finished the rest of the story. Though it was also the first time he heard Hayato's backstory. "You didn't have to tell him all that."

And then as usual, the mood around Hayato lightened up. "But Tsuna-sama you're really cool back then!"

While the two of them are busy what they are doing, Reborn frowned when the story finished. 'That's one story told but there's still a lot more. More importantly, who are those assassins that were after Tsuna?'

* * *

When Tsuna finally got Hayato to take the tests he missed, he was alone with Reborn and Reborn took this as an opportunity."I didn't know you were being targeted."

"Because it's none of your business." Tsuna snarled back. To tell you the truth, he was finally connecting all the dots on what was happening to him and he just can't believe it.

"Is that why you hated the mafia?" Reborn asked again but he got no answer.

Tsuna just decided to fix all the papers in front of him when he was asked. He really doesn't want to answer that for now. He really knew nothing of their world and he had no place for it but curiousity had come to him. "Hey, what exactly is Vongola?" But before Reborn could even reply, he paled on what he was seeing on the paper he was holding. This can't be real.

'Suspension Notice. Yamamoto Takeshi. No. of days: 3 days. Cause of suspension: Act of violence.'

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Lol. xD I finally updated this! And finally, Vice-chan has been introduced! You all almost got it correctly though xD It's quite obvious. Before I forgot, Reborn's call happened the first day Gokudera was absent. Well, I really don't have much to say except that all your questions will be answered on the story but still, be free to ask away! I might not gonna update fast this month until the next month with both of my stories. I'm really really busy with our college week (I'm gonna cosplay! And also have a concert) and after that is our pre-finals and finals. So I might update on our vacation. But I'll still try my best :)**

**Anyway, Thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews! I really appreciate it. (But seriously, 500 follows with just 3 chapters? o.o)**

**Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 5: Yamamoto Takeshi

_**Chapter 5: Yamamoto Takeshi**_

* * *

Tsuna just stared at the paper he was holding as the color was quickly draining from his face. He still can't believe what he was seeing. His secretary would never do that, let alone hurt an insect without any reason to. He's always the one to calm a situation with a talk, not violence.

Tsuna knitted his eyebrows a bit. He already thought about this being a fake or a prank but he immediately crossed them out when he saw Hibari's signature. Now that, he knew it was true because nobody would even try to forge the prefect's signature unless they want to be bitten to death by the said person. "This isn't real, right?" He muttered.

Reborn, of course, heard it. They were in the middle of a conversation when he saw his student's troubled face and he already knew it was about the paper in Tsuna's hands. So in curiosity, he asked. "What's the matter, Tsuna?"

Tsuna just grumbled and stood up, the paper still on his hands. "I just have some business to attend to. You can do whatever you want in the meantime, so if you'll just excuse me." And with that he left.

Reborn just watched as Tsuna left and decided to just watch him from afar. When he got close to the window though, he felt an unusual presence in the vicinity. At the exact moment, he received a message from the ninth then he frowned. 'You have a business indeed, Tsuna.'

* * *

Hibari sighed as he relaxed in his chair in the reception room. Earlier, he had a mountain of paperwork to do, but that's not the reason why he felt exhausted (because Hibari Kyoya would not lose to a bunch of papers). What bothered him was the content of one of the papers. Even though it's quite normal for the prefect to receive reports about suspension notice, he still narrowed his eyes when he saw who received it. 'Yamamoto Takeshi.'

Well, it's not that Hibari cares for his wellbeing, -heck Hibari does not care for anyone except a certain president- it's just that, how dare he ruin the image of his beloved school by being on the student council then get suspended. That annoyed Hibari and he'll surely bite him to death the next time he meets him because it's his job to maintain discipline. Student council or not.

Hibari looked at his copy of the suspension notice again. He knew it was true because there are pictures given, but he still can't help but feel something wrong about the report. Nobody could go out the campus without him knowing so he asked his vice chairman to investigate further after delivering the papers to the student council president. Speaking of the omnivore, Hibari just knew that he already received the report and is already on the way here in 3...2...1...

**'BAM!'** Ah, about time.

"Kyoya! What's the meaning of this?!" Standing in the doorway was Sawada Tsunayoshi who had a somewhat angry face and a paper in his hands.

Hibari looked at him, a smirk across his face. "Tsunayoshi, do you have a habit of breaking someone else's door?" He asked.

"Hey, how mean! You break my door all the time!" Tsuna pouted but then he realized they're going off topic. "Wait, this is not the time for this. What's the meaning of this?"

Hibari just stared at him, unfazed on what was happening. "It means what it means. That herbivore, Yamamoto Takeshi beat up some guys and it's alright to suspend him."

"Kyoya! You know Takeshi wouldn't do that." Tsuna retorted.

"Then why don't you ask him yourself?"

This time, Tsuna paused. Still registering what the prefect had said. "I can do that?"

"It's the duty of the student council president to visit all the suspended students. It is also your duty to overlook your members." Hibari explained.

"No, wait, I didn't mean that. I mean, there's still an hour before class ends, right?" Tsuna asked again. He just can't believe the prefect is letting him go just like that.

Now getting annoyed, Hibari stood up as he got his tonfas. "Go now before I changed my mind and bite you to death."

"Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked, but immediately covered his mouth. Damn, he still hasn't got over that. He grumbled and started to go over the door, but before he left, Hibari said one last thing.

"One more thing Omnivore. Nobody gets in or out the campus without my permission."

At first, Tsuna was confused at what Hibari said, but then he realized what it meant. He narrowed his eyes. He already had a hunch on what was happening. He then had one last look at the prefect and smiled. "Thank you, Kyoya."

Outside, Tsuna was about to run off to Takeshi when he heard someone calling him. "Tsuna-sama! There you are! I heard about the baseball-freak!"

Tsuna was quite relieved when he saw his vice president running towards his way. He was always the one who could solve mysteries other than him. Tsuna then nodded, acknowledging his presence, before he nudged him to follow. "Come on, Hayato. We'll prove his innocence."

"Hai!"

Meanwhile, after Tsuna and Gokudera had left, Kusakabe ran towards the reception room. While he was investigating, he came across a letter for their leader and he knew he should deliver it as quickly as he can. "Chairman, there's a message for you!"

Hibari glared at the sudden intrusion of his vice chairman, but when he saw the letter he was holding, he grabbed and read it although he ripped it right away. "Hn. Kusakabe, take over while I'm gone."

Kusakabe didn't know what the contents of the paper, but he knew it was serious. He wanted to help but, there's nothing he could do but accept the orders given to him as he saw Hibari took off somewhere.

* * *

Takeshi slowly walked towards home after he was given that suspension. It just happened all so fast that he didn't even had the chance to defend himself and explain to the teacher. They just gave him the paper and that's that. He didn't even hear the full details. He then looked at the sky and smiled sadly. "I'm really pathetic. I even ruined what Tsuna had worked hard on. What kind of friend I am." Lost in thought, he didn't realize that he stopped by the playground; the place where he first met Tsuna. Deciding to go home a little later, he sat by the swing.

It was almost a year ago when he saw a brunet at this exact place. It was also the same time when he had trouble with baseball and at the limit of his smile.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Oh hey! You're Tsuna, right?" Takeshi called as he saw the brunet on the swing alone. Although, he was actually hoping some peace, he was actually glad he saw Tsuna here. He always wanted to talk with this mystery classmate of theirs.

Tsuna looked at the newcomer and fixed his eyeglass. He was quite surprise to see there's someone in this hour and moreover, someone who knew him."Yes." He replied. "And who are you?"

Takeshi laughed. He must be exaggerating, but this is really the first time he heard the brunet's voice without formulas coming out from it. "Sorry! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. It's nice to meet you."

The brunet pondered for a bit. He was sure the name sounds familiar. "Ah! You're that baseball star everyone's talking about. And what do you want with someone like me?"

Takeshi smiled as he sat down by the swing beside Tsuna. "Nothing. I just want to talk to you. That's all." Takeshi answered but Tsuna knew it right away.

Tsuna frowned. He already wanted to say it but he had no rights so he just stood up and began walking awat. "Well, I don't. Now could you please leave me alone?"

"Eh? But that's-" Takeshi tried to retort but then he saw a bandage on his left shoulder. He widen his eyes. How could he had not notice that? "Hey, what's that on your shoulder? It's bleeding." Takeshi said as he ran after Tsuna and tried to touch the wound but he was immediately shoved away by Tsuna.

"Don't touch me. It's nothing. I'm fine. Now, don't you have friends to hang out with?" Tsuna asked. He's already annoyed earlier because he got himself hit from saving someone, not that he regretted it, and now this one just decided to pop out.

Takeshi began to frown. Yeah, he had 'friends', but it's not like they'll actually hang ouy with him. "Actually they all have something to do that's why I'm here." He lied.

Tsuna rolled his eyes sensing the lie, but instead of talking about it, he just went on. "Well, I'm busy too. Goodbye." But Takeshi had other plans.

* * *

"Wow! You're really smart Tsuna!" Takeshi exclaimed as he saw Tsuna's test paper with a big '100%' on it.

Tsuna grumbled as he put the paper away then he turned to Takeshi. "Will you please stop bothering me?" He asked but Takeshi ignored him.

"It must be really nice to be like you. I mean, you've got the highest score while I barely even passed the test. Haha!" Takeshi laughed and this just made Tsuna more annoyed.

"Hey, are you even listen-" But he was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh I know! Tsuna, will you tutor me?"

Tsuna just stared at him. 'Is he out of his mind?' "Huh?"

"Teach me all the lessons. Who knows, maybe my grades could be higher. Of course, I'll pay you if you want."

Tsuna sighed when he saw Takeshi's face. Compared to when he met him, it's getting better. There's so much resolve. He guessed there's no helping it. "Fine but I don't need the money. Just do me a favor and remove that mask of yours. It's kinda irritating me." He finally said making Takeshi smile genuinely for the first time.

* * *

"And you just have to use the formula here."

"Woah, it's just that easy? Tsuna, you really are good at teaching. Thanks."

Tsuna turned away with a slight blush on his face. He's clearly not used to it. "It's nothing."

Takeshi just chuckled and there was suddenly a moment of silence when Takeshi suddenly asked out of the blue. "Hey Tsuna, don't you have any friends?"

"I have but I don't think I can call him exactly a friend yet." Tsuna answered remembering a certain someone he had met before the school started but this story will be told next time.

"That's so cool! I wonder who it is. It must be nice to be friends with you Tsuna."

"Hah? Are you serious? Nobody wants to be friends with someone like me. You're just going to get hurt when you're around me and haven't I said bad things to you?" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed as he remembered all those men who are following him.

Takeshi shrugged. He's actually quite used at some insults. "At least, you're not like anybody else. You're the first person who saw right through me and I'm thankful."

Then Tsuna suddenly stood up, his bangs covering his eyes. "It's getting late. I have to get going now." He said but Takeshi won't let him.

"That's true but why don't you have dinner with us? I'm sure Dad won't mind. You can just call your mother later."

Tsuna shook his head."It's okay. Good night Yamamoto." He said as he started to leave when Takeshi grabbed his arm.

"Come on Tsuna. This is my thanks for teaching me."

Tsuna suddenly turned around but he didn't noticed the pencil lying around near his foot and accidentally tripped on it. "Ouch! Some things just never change." He said but when he opened his eyes, he noticed that he also dragged Takeshi with him. "I'm really sorry Yamamoto!"

Then they stared at each other for a few seconds before they started to burst in laughter because of their appearance. It went on for a few more seconds before Tsuna started to regain his composure and offered Takeshi a hand. "Seriously, I'm sorry Yama-"

"It's Takeshi. Ta-ke-shi." Takeshi suddenly said cutting off Tsuna.

Tsuna then smiled, showing it to his friend the first time. "Fine, Takeshi."

"Shall we go downstairs?"

"Of course."

And then tomorrow came when a silver-head teen came as a transfer student in Namimori Middle School.

**_-End-_**

* * *

Takeshi smiled at the memory. Though it was really hard befriending Tsuna, it was really worth it. Takeshi looked at the clock near the playground. It was almost class dismissal but he guessed he should head home. After a few more steps, he's already in front of his house. He slowly opened it and greeted his father. "Yo! I'm home!"

His father, who was currently cutting up some fish, was quite surprise at his son's appearance. "Takeshi! You sure are early today. No practice? Did something happen?"

Takeshi shook his head as he walked towards the counter. "Don't worry Dad! I'm not just feeling well that's why they let me off."

Tsuyoshi nodded but he didn't fail to notice something wrong. "Do you need anything Takeshi?"

"No. I'll just go to my room." Takeshi replied.

Tsuyoshi was about to ask his son but refrained to. He knew he'll tell him sooner or later. He was now making sushi again when he heard the bell from the door rung. "Welcome to Takesushi!" He greeted and looked at his customer but it turns out that they were familiar faces. "Oh if it isn't Tsunayoshi and Hayato. What are you doing here?"

Tsuna immediately ran towards him, not minding the stares the other customers are giving. "Tsuyoshi-san! Where's Takeshi? We need to talk to him."

Tsuyoshi raised his eyebrows but then he remembered what his son told him. "He's upstairs. He said he's not feeling well."

Tsuna frowned. So he still haven't said anything to his father. For him to lie about this, it's unusual but right now, they had to talk to him. "Thank you Tsuyoshi-san! Come on Hayato."

"Hai, Tsuna-sama!"

But before they could even go, Tsuyoshi had stopped them. "Wait. Could you please tell me what happened? Tell me the truth." He asked. He doesn't really want to be left out now when his son's friends are here but Tsuna smiled sadly.

"Uhhmm... It's better if he tell you personally. I don't want to ruin your relationship. Don't worry Tsuyoshi-san. We'll tell him to let you know." And then they went upstairs.

Tsuyoshi sighed as he cut another fish when the two teens are gone. He just have to wait now. "Those boys. What did they got themselves this time?"

* * *

Takeshi was just relaxing on his bed. He doesn't really know how to tell his father what happened to him plus there's still his friends. He was so lost in thought when his door was slammed open.

"Takeshi/Baseball-freak!"

Takeshi abruptly stood up, not expecting the sudden intrusion but when he saw a familiar brunet and a glaring silveret, he quickly relaxed. "Tsuna! And... Haya-chan? I didn't know that you're back! It's good to see you again!"

Gokudera twitched. Did he just hear that right? "Oi Baseball-freak! What did you just call me?"

"Oh come on Haya-chan! I know you like it."

"Like it my ass! Stop calling me that ridiculous nickname!"

"Aww... But you also have a nickname for me, vice-chan."

This time, Gokudera covered his eyes with his bangs and brought out some dynamites. "You piece of shit! I'm going to kill you!"

Tsuna, who was quietly watching them, sighed when he saw the dynamites. This always happens when these two meets so why didn't he notice that before. Fortunately, before the explosives explode, he stopped him. "Hayato!"

Gokudera clicked his tongue as he began hiding his dynamites. "Tch. Be thankful Tsuna-sama is here."

Takeshi just laughed but then he remembered. "So, why are you guys here?"

Tsuna turned his head away. "Takeshi, about the suspension-"

"What? There's nothing we can do about it, right? I'm so pathetic. Disgracing our name like that." Takeshi said. His smile was already replaced by a frown.

"What are you saying, Takeshi? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did and that's enough. Hey Tsuna, after my suspension is over, I'll give up my position."

Then there was silence before Gokudera decided to break it. "Bastard!" He yelled and was about to hit the raven-haired teen when someone beat him to it.

"You idiot! Do you even know what you are saying? Have you lost your mind? If you give up your position then it's better if Mochida-senpai take my place. You're part of the reason why I became the president and if somebody's going to give up then I'm going to give up."

Takeshi went wide as he caressed his swollen cheek and absorbing each word his best friend had said. After a while, he had realized his mistake. "Tsuna, I'm sorry. Hayato too. I guess I really made you worried."

Tsuna the smiled as he pinched Takeshi's cheek. "What's up with that face? That's not the Takeshi we knew. Besides, we're best friends, right? We're always right there for each other."

"I hate to admit it but Tsuna-sama's right. If something's troubling you, then you could always talk to us but it's not like we're friends, okay?" Gokudera continued but he knew better with the lack of reponse. He then looked at the two who were currently staring at him. "What?"

"I can't believe you said something like that." Takeshi suddenly blurted out.

"I agree. I guess Hayato is really a tsundere."

"Hey!"

Ignoring Hayato's protests, Tsuna looked at Takeshi. They still had business at hand after all. "Anyway, tell us what happened. I knew you did not do it. There has to be a misunderstanding!"

Takeshi pondered for a bit, recalling what had happened earlier. "Let's see, after you left for lunch, I decided to go to the office when my senpai at baseball club blocked my way..."

**_-Flashback-_**

"Why if it isn't Takeshi."

Takeshi smiled when he saw his senpai and waved back. "Yo senpai!"

"Oho. I could see that our little baseball champ is getting busy with that student council crap. Poor little thing. Hey, why don't you just leave that and become active again at the club. You used to have so much fun there and that pathetic wimp won't be able to boss you around. Now what do you say- Ow!" The third year said but he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when Takeshi suddenly gripped his arm tight.

"Talk crap about me, that's fine, but Tsuna? I'll do more than this. Do you understand?"

**_-End-_**

"That's all I remember then after that, they called me in the faculty room."

Tsuna nodded when he heard the story. It's no mistake that there's something fishy going on. But to be sure, he asked. "Takeshi, are you really sure that's what happened?"

"Yes. Do you not believe me too Tsuna?"

"Of course I do! There's something that just doesn't add up. You said you're still in school when the incident happened but it's clearly stated in the notice that you beat up some guys from another school."

Takeshi knitted his eyebrows. Now that is definitely news to him. He didn't know that he was accused of something like that. "But I didn't even step even a foot outside the gates."

"I know. Kyoya told me. And nobody also got inside that time meaning it really happened outside." Tsuna said but then he realized what he said. 'Okay, I think take that back. There's still Reborn.'

"Tsuna-sama, are you telling us that someone might've disguised as the baseball-freak and framed him?" Gokudera questioned. He's actually already connecting the dots.

"Yeah, and that third year might have been an accomplice. Here's my theory. Their goal is to suspend you and make you leave the student council. That's what your senpai is trying to do but seeing as what you did isn't enough to get attention, they immediately went for plan B and by that, they've succeeded. But I think, they're still not done."

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asked.

"There's still the attack from Mochida-senpai. But it's kinda strange. Mochida-senpai would never attack us like that unless someone pushed him and that means this events are connected somehow." Tsuna explained while on the other hand, Gokudera was sulking, saying things like, 'Tsuna-sama was attacked while I'm gone?'

Takeshi, finally understanding the situation, got up and picked up a piece of paper and started scribbling. "Hmm… Two consecutive attacks in Namimori Middle but nobody could have passed the gate illegally. Then the main culprit must be from another school."

Tsuna nodded, agreeing on what was already written on the paper. "It could also be from our school but I trust Kyoya's patrol. Now if that's the case, the only problem we have is that other school. Hayato, from what school are the victims?"

"Kokuyo Middle School, Tsuna-sama." Gokudera answered.

Tsuna contemplated for a moment. He knew he already heard the name from somewhere. "Kokuyo… It's in the neighbouring town right? Do you know anything about them?" He inquired but Gokudera shook his head. It's actually the first time he heard the school.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-sama! But maybe that woman does!" He suggested.

"Ah that's right! Okay then, Takeshi! Don't you ever leave your home and let your father knows of the situation. Understand?" Tsuna ordered and when he saw Takeshi nodded, he stood up and smirked. "Good. We'll definitely teach them not to mess with us."

* * *

_**Extra: What comes after?**_

"We'll definitely teach them not to mess with us." Tsuna declared, his eyes full of resolve but after a few seconds, they heard a grumbling sound. "Ah that's…"

While Gokudera was trying hard to stifle it, Takeshi openly laughed when he heard the sound. "Haha! I guess you just have to do that tomorrow Tsuna. Your stomach's saying it all."

Tsuna blushed. He hadn't expected that coming. "But I-"

"Hey baseball-freak! If Tsuna-sama wants to do it now then he'll do it!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Come on, you guys can have dinner with us if you want. I mean it's getting late and she might've already gotten home." Once Takeshi had said that, Tsuna immediately sat down like a good boy. For him, food is his priority.

"But Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera tried to reason out when he saw Tsuna. He was about to argue again when Takeshi said something.

"Now I think pops has a lot of leftover sushi for today."

Now that made Gokudera stop. He will not admit it but Takeshi's home became his favorite place especially when there is dinner. He wa snow trying hard to resist the temptation but he eventually gave up. "Ngh... Fine!"

"That's settled. Dinner it is."

* * *

**A/N: Before my actual Author's note, I just ant to say that Gokudera's back story is really short. There's actually a reason since he was a total stranger to Tsuna but then again, I felt kinda sad so I made an omake for him :)**

_**Omake: Gokudera Hayato (Part 1)  
**_

Tsuna was annoyed. He was definitely annoyed. Ever since, that transfer student came, he was bugging him whenever he had the chance. Well, not that he actually minded because he's blatantly ignoring him but there's one thing he hated about him. He always got a perfect score on tests and now he's got a rival being on the top. One day, when he had enough, he called Gokudera to an empty classroom. This is the time to prove himself. "Gokudera Hayato, I challenge you to a match."

Gokudera, who obviously doesn't know what's happening, was really confused. He just went because his 'Sawada-sama' said so. "Hai?"

That made Tsuna irritated. "Didn't you hear me?"

"But Sawada-sama, I can't possibly-" Gokudera tried to decline when the door opened revealing a raven-haired teen who's holding two sheets of paper.

"Oh! You're already here. I got what you wanted Tsuna." Takeshi said as he showed the papers to Tsuna.

Tsuna thanked Takeshi before turning again to Gokudera. "Do you accept or not, Gokudera Hayato?"

For the first time, Gokudera doesn't know what to do but for his sake, he'll try. "Uhm, well, if that's what Sawada-sama want then I accept."

Tsuna smiled and grabbed the paper each for both of them. "Great! The rules are simple. We just had to answer the questions, Hiro-sensei specifically made for us, within the time limit. Whoever gets the most right, wins. Don't worry, I still haven't looked at it but sensei said it's very hard. Now Takeshi, if you may."

"Of course Tsuna. Time starts now!"

After one hour of solving questions, they were finally finished and was now waiting for the results.

"Sensei wasn't kidding with the questions. It's been a while." Tsuna whined as he slumped on his seat. It was really a while since he used his brain like that.

On the other hand, Gokudera, who was one seat apart from Tsuna, smiled softly. He was really in front of his savior. "Sawada-sama, I think you've done great."

Tsuna looked at him. He was actually quite curious why Gokudera's calling him that. As far as he knew, this is the first time he met the silveret. "Hey Gokudera, why do you even call me that?"

"Because Sawada-sama is Sawada-sama. I still haven't forgotten about your kindness and what you've done for me." Gokudera immediately replied. Tsuna was about to ask something again when Takeshi came back.

"Ah! I got the results!" He announced as the two of them was intently listening. After a few seconds, Takeshi read the results. "It's a tie!"

Tsuna felt dejected when he heard it and started sulking at the corner. "What? I thought I've finally got it!"

Seeing this, Gokudera immediately bowed, dogeza styled, and furiously apologized. "Sorry Sawada-sama! I should've not answer the questions and let you win."

Tsuna then began to frown and stopped Gokudeta. "No Gokudera. I would've been disappointed if you do that."

"And you don't want to see a disappointed Tsuna now, do you? Last time, nobody even dared to talk to him afraid of what's going to happen." Takeshi added.

"Hey, how mean Takeshi." Tsuna pouted.

"Haha! It's true!" Takeshi grinned as he ruffled Tsuna's hair. "By the way, is your shoulder okay, now?"

At that time, Gokudera doesn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know if he was jealous of Takeshi or if he was guilty when he saw the bandage around Tsuna's shoulder. But then he knew it was both. He realized that he wasn't even worthy to be here so he started to excuse himself. "Ah I've got to go now Sawada-sama! See you again tomorrow." And then he ran, not even looking back.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it. It's been a long time after all and I want to say some things:**

**1\. There's been request for Hibari's back story but don't worry, we'll get to it.**

**2\. This story will be different from the canon so don't be surprised on what will happen next.**

**3\. There's a reason why I call Yamamoto, Takeshi. Because there's his father and him. **

**4\. I actually forgot what's going to happen that's why it's been so long. Then I have already written the whole script for this chapter a few days back but I kept rewriting it.**

**5\. This is really important. I don't know, I think I'm losing my writing skills but mostly because I lost all my motivation. I don't think I like my writing style now and I have to change it. It might take a while to regain my motivation though. I'm also going to be busy because of college and stuffs. I hope you understand but don't worry. I'm going to try my best to write again. :) **

**Until then, Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews! They were much appreciated XD **

**Ciao!**


End file.
